<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory of Healing by RainofAugust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093755">Memory of Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust'>RainofAugust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lana and Viri: Post-KOTET [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Recovering from injury, Women in Love, fluff with a sharp edge, mention of self-injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The memory stays as an echo, you know,” Lana says. “Your body still remembers.” </p><p>Lana accompanies Viri to the medbay to heal yet another injury, and discovers that her wife is always in pain, even if it's not visible. Fluff with an edge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lana and Viri: Post-KOTET [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/999345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memory of Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content warning; this fic has references to bruises, cuts, injuries and needles, including self-injury. </p><p>"Memory of Healing" is the healing element in KOTET chapter 9 during the fight with Vaylin and later Valkorion. </p><p>Thank you to everyone for reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scars and burns are rare…but they happen. </p><p>Viri is almost never injured directly by her opponents; they usually can’t even catch her. It takes far more cosmic effort to harm her: caves falling on her head. Ancient spirits with nefarious intentions. Force alchemy. Cursed fire. She’s learned to deflect them all, but every now and then, she gets nicked. And when she is, she and Lana can usually heal the nicks themselves. They’re that tightly bound now.</p><p>It’s just that every now and then, there’s an anomaly they can’t channel away. No big deal. </p><p>Viri sits casually on the couch in the Alliance’s wound clinic, one ankle crossed neatly over the other. The chrono reads 2:42; these trips always seem to happen in the middle of the night when the base is still and quiet and nobody else is in the medical center. It’s better that way; better that Viri is not seen in the medical center by the daytime Alliance staff. It tends to make them nervous. </p><p>”We’re ready for you, Commander.” The aesthetic surgeon droid comes to the door, her metallic voice echoing through the nearly empty room. Viri nods and rises from the couch; Lana follows. </p><p>Lana knows the routine; she’s seen it several times now. She extends one hand to take Viri’s clothing from her as she strips out of her boots, socks and trousers and hops onto the examining table. The scar on Viri’s thigh, an artifact from a vicious fight in the Gree Enclave, screams out at her, red and furious. </p><p>”Take this away, please,” Viri says, gesturing to her thigh as she reclines on the table.  </p><p>”Yes, Commander,” the droid says, gathering her tools. “Anesthetic?” </p><p>”Yes, please.” Viri always asks to be numbed. Lana understands; there’s no reason to feel the work when she’s already felt so much. Lana drapes Viri’s clothes over one arm and extends the other, offering Viri a hand to hold. As always, Viri grabs it, threading her fingers through Lana’s and leaning into their bond and love. </p><p>The droid leans over Viri, blocking Lana’s view of the scar. It’s better that way Academically, Lana knows the droid is there to help; emotionally, the moment she sees the needle piercing Viri’s skin she has an urge to rise and cut the miserable thing to scrap for hurting her wife. Protective rage bubbles through the bond and Viri locks eyes with Lana as she senses it, keeping both of them focused elsewhere. </p><p>”Jokes?” This is another part of the ritual; Lana will offer Viri a means of distraction. Jokes. Ridiculous anecdotes from their Sith years. A cynical review of the latest reality show on the HoloNet.</p><p>Viri’s eyes flick down toward the droid at work, and then quickly up to the ceiling again. Her leg jerks slightly, a flicker of pain coursing through her even through the anesthetic. </p><p>”Apologies, Commander. You have had another repair here before, and I encountered subcutaneous scar tissue.” </p><p>”It’s fine,” Viri sighs. The repairs are layered on each other, but she forgets. </p><p>“How many of these have you erased? I’m just curious.” </p><p>Viri’s lips curve slightly, but the smile does not reach her eyes. “I’ve lost count.”</p><p>“The memory stays as an echo, you know,” Lana says. “Your body still remembers.” </p><p>”You were reading <i>Essence of Spirit</i> again this morning,” Viri laughs. </p><p>”I was. It’s intriguing. And I think it has a point. The pain becomes a part of you.” </p><p><i>We already know that,</i> Viri says, shrugging. It’s true; Lana has come to recognize the background level of pain always present in Viri through their bond. </p><p>”Still,” Lana says, raising an eyebrow. “They were referring to more.” </p><p>”Could you read me?” Viri says, amused. </p><p>”I could try,” Lana says, suddenly curious. ”May I?” </p><p>Viri shrugs. “Of course. But why? I was joking..” </p><p>”It would be an interesting experiment,” Lana says. </p><p>”Feel free to look. You know I hide nothing from you.”  </p><p>Lana closes her eyes, taps into the Force, and sweeps her hand over Viri’s right arm. The Mark of Union on Viri’s hand glows purple in her mind; welcoming and secure. However, beneath it, several scars emerge. Calluses and rips on the palm. Surgical incisions on the wrist. Bruises shaped like hands. </p><p>”I broke my wrists when I was twelve,” Viri murmurs, seeing along with her. “You know why. They had to be set. The other bruises…you know why those are there, too.”  </p><p>Lana nods grimly as she continues to read. Precise slashes across Viri’s inner forearm come into view in her mind’s eye. </p><p>”You cut yourself,” Lana mutters, surprised. </p><p>”Correct. It helped for a while. Or I thought it did. Upper Academy.” </p><p>”I see.” </p><p>Burns from Manaan and Iokath. Scars from the cave-in on Quesh. Bites from a carnivorous plant. Bruises from the shackles placed on Viri when she was captured by the Eternal Empire, haloed by an echo of terror. Layers of pain. Muscle aches that lingered for weeks. Lana winces. </p><p>”You’re on my lightsaber arm, what did you expect?” Viri chuckles. “Of course it’s sore.” </p><p>”I didn’t realize…” <i>But I should have. I feel how much you hurt. I just didn’t realize it had been going on for so long.</i> </p><p><i>What I do is not without cost.</i> Viri looks straight ahead. <i>I don’t pay attention to it, lover. You know that.</i> </p><p><i>Do you remember the last time you were without pain of any kind?</i> Lana asks seriously, catching her eyes. </p><p><i>The last time you kissed me. Our bond tends to make it fade.</i> Viri smiles, and Lana feels her heart swell. </p><p><i>…you’re evading the question. When was the last time you were without any pain at all, without my help?</i> Lana presses. </p><p><i>I don’t remember.</i> </p><p><i>Oh love.</i> </p><p><i>I use it. I channel it. I do the best I can. You know that.</i> </p><p><i>Love.</i> Lana squeezes her hand again, sending a wave of Force healing around her. Viri closes her eyes again to drink it in; her head tipping back against the table. </p><p>The aesthetic surgeon droid sits back. Where a jagged scar had crossed Viri’s thigh, there is now shiny, unbroken skin. “I’m done with your leg, Commander. I’ll leave you to get dressed.”</p><p>”Thank you. Commander override: wipe memory from 02:30 to present.” Viri repeats a series of complex passcodes. </p><p>The lights on the medical droid’s chassis blink as her memory wipes. “Hello Commander. Is there anything I can do for you?” </p><p>”No thank you. Please return to your duties.” </p><p>”As you wish,” the droid leaves the room. </p><p><i>Feeling better?</i> Lana asks, watching appreciatively as Viri dresses. </p><p><i>Yes. Enjoying the view?</i> Viri winks, wiggling her hips as she pulls on her trousers. </p><p><i>I always do,</i> Lana laughs, but a moment later, her smile fades. <i>Viri…you know you don’t have to get these scars removed.</i> </p><p><i>I know,</i> Viri shrugs, buttoning her trousers. <i>I want to. I don’t need the souvenirs. I only keep the…most important. And the ones that aren’t bad.</i></p><p><i>Aren’t bad?</i> Lana raises an eyebrow. <i>How…</i> </p><p>”Read here,” Viri whispers, taking Lana’s hand and putting it on her face. Lana’s fingers trace the long ragged scar that crosses her cheek, concentrating. Love spills from the scar; the care and attention of a mother’s fingers, suturing her injured daughter’s face. As Lana concentrates she can hear Viri’s mother in her mind: <i>Hold still, baby. Just focus on my voice.</i> </p><p>“She sang the whole time,” Viri murmurs, leaning into Lana’s touch. </p><p>“I see why you kept this one.” </p><p>”Try here,” Viri says, repositioning Lana’s hand on her bicep. Lana sees the intricate script of the Sith protection incantation on Viri’s tattoo through her fingers; feels Force energy pulsing from the ink. In her mind’s eye, Viri is reassuring herself: <i>This will protect me.</i> </p><p>Lana opens her eyes. “I’d like to read the rest of you. This has been…fascinating. Not here. But later.” </p><p>Viri nods, her eyes full of trust. “Only if I get a turn.” </p><p>”Of course.” </p><p>“Preview now?” Viri asks, her eyes glowing. She grasps Lana’s left hand in her own and concentrates until her eyes flutter shut. </p><p>Pain in the hand. Explosions; shattering. Bones and skin sutured and bandaged. Viri shudders. </p><p>”I explained that,” Lana murmurs, picking up on Viri’s consternation. “A walker missile hit me.” </p><p>Viri kisses her palm, nuzzling into Lana, as she reads further. Aches from Hoth. Klor’slug bites from Korriban. Needle-sharp teeth piercing skin. A broken finger. A second. </p><p>”That one was just a speeder accident. I was learning to pilot and I fell,” Lana explains. </p><p>Viri kisses her palm, infusing it with Force healing. </p><p>”Love, it’s healed, it doesn’t need help now.” </p><p>Viri shakes her head, letting more healing radiate through the hand as she holds it to her cheek. “Nobody hurts my Lana.” </p><p>”Sweet Viri,” Lana murmurs, letting her fingers curl around Viri’s chin. </p><p>”Commander? Is there something you need assistance with? What brings you to the clinic today?” The droid reappears at the door. </p><p>Viri sighs in frustration. “No, you don’t even see us. We’re not in the clinic. Commander override: wipe memory from 0300 to present.”</p><p><i>Let’s go. Otherwise we’re going to have to keep purging her memory.</i> Lana tugs on her sleeve. Viri nods and follows her out of the room. As they exit the clinic they wave their hands toward the security cameras, erasing the few seconds where they were visible in the lobby. </p><p>Viri and Lana walk back to their suite in silence. With her leg healed, Viri’s gait is fluid again; her long legs easily carrying her along. She raises her head to breathe in the night air, her curly hair whipping around her face in the nocturnal breeze. </p><p>”Still numb?” Lana taps into their bond, finding a suspiciously pain free spot on Viri’s leg. </p><p>”Mhmmm,” Viri mumbles. “It’s strange.” </p><p><i>Strange to be</i> without <i>pain.</i> Sadness pricks through the bond. </p><p>”Don’t,” Viri says, entering the first and second sets of codes at the deceptively simple keypad at their front door. “You know how it is.” </p><p>”I’ve accepted that our line of work has drawbacks. I still wish it didn’t,” Lana replies, taking Viri’s hand again. </p><p><i>I wasn’t kidding. I really do hurt less with you around.</i> Viri’s face is turned; her body still as the biometric security system scans her. Lana closes her eyes as the scanner sweeps across her too, and the door opens slightly to allow them into the atrium. </p><p>Their HK droids, 51 and 55, silently nod their greetings as Viri and Lana continue through the hallway to the next security checkpoint. More biometric scans. More passwords. All so they can sleep without someone killing them. </p><p>”Even on Dromund Kaas it would be like this,” Viri shrugs, leading Lana into their suite. They’ve become accustomed to tuning out the noise of the durasteel door closing heavily behind them. The edge of Viri’s leg, where it meets her prosthetic foot, has begun to ache, and she drops to the sofa to channel healing around it. </p><p>”Let me,” Lana whispers, kneeling next to her. “You said I help.” </p><p>”Always,” Viri murmurs earnestly, looking into her eyes. “A kiss might do the trick.” </p><p>Lana runs one finger across the top of Viri’s knee, skirting across the numb spot on her thigh. “Just a kiss?” </p><p>”I didn’t say how or where,” Viri smirks. “That leaves plenty of possibilities.” </p><p>”Brat.” </p><p>”Beloved.” Viri wraps her arms around Lana, settling her on her lap. “Kiss it better.” </p><p>Lana leans in close, worrying Viri’s bottom lip with her teeth before closing her mouth on Viri’s. Salt. Sugar. Fire. Electricity. Lana hums into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Viri as her pain drops away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>